A Childish Bet
by xrebelmusicianx
Summary: Guy brought Luke some breakfast, he doesn't know what Luke has planned for him that day though...Mostly smut, it's got lemon and no real plot.


A Childish Bet

By

xrebelmusicianx

I woke up that morning to another day of hard work serving my master. Sometimes Master Luke could really be unconsidered. But he was my master, and I had to remain by his side, even more after he discovered he was a replica…

"Wake up Luke! Breakfast is here!" Today I decided to bring his breakfast personally; the maid looked tired, so I offered to take her place.

"Whaa…? Hey Guy! What are you doing here?" he asked with a sleepy face.

"I brought your breakfast, I am your servant after all" I said, smiling. Luke looked really cute in the mornings.

"Thank you so much Guy. Hey, after you wanna fight?" he asked, with sparks in his eyes. I chuckled softly. "Sure, your wish is my command" I said.

"Yes, let's see who wins. Hey, to make this more interesting, how about we bet something?" he asked. What was going on in his little head now?

"Okay, what do you want to bet?" I asked.

"Hmmm…Oh! I know! How about whoever loses, has to obey **all** of the winners orders. And by all, I men **all**" he said this with a serious face.

"But Master, but if I win, I couldn't order you. I am your servant, and you are my master"

"And what makes you think you are gonna win?" Luke asked, with a playful smile on his face. How could I say no to that face?

"Very well then, Master. I will bring our swords, and the fight will begin after your breakfast. Is it okay if we follow that?" I asked, not trying to be too formal, I knew how Luke felt about it. I knew that Luke wanted to treat me as a friend, not like a servant, but since we've been Master and Servant since he was seven… It was a habit I couldn't get rid of.

-----------------

"Come on Guy, is that all you've got?" Luke asked. I was being nice, but not for long.

"You're gonna see what I am made of, Master" I said, with an evil grin. I could hear the loud sound of our swords touching each other. I ran up to Luke and lifted my sword to then push it down and hit his. Luke had grown up to be a very strong teen. He was only seventeen, and he could resist my moves? He was really good.

I was lost in my thoughts and Luke took the opportunity to hit my sword and throw it flying across the air to the other side of the circle.

"Okay, okay. You win; you got me there, Master." I said. I bowed my head to him.

"I told you, I wasn't going to go easy on you." he said, blinking an eye to me. I thought I dreamt it, but he actually did blink his eye to me.

"Come on Guy, I have big plans for you today." I sighed, what torturing things would Luke do to me today?

-----------------

"Okay, first, I want you to bring me a glass of water, I'm really thirsty" he said, almost speaking to himself.

"Yes, Master" I said.

"Oh! And I don't want you calling me 'master' today, I want you to call me 'Lord'" he said, this time penetrating his look at me.

"Yes, my Lord" I said in response. Luke was so childish sometimes.

"Here's the water, my Lord" I said, with a glass of water in my hands.

"Drink it" I looked at the glass and while I put it my mouth I was about to swallow it, but I felt a finger on my throat.

"Na-ah, now feed me of it" I just looked down at Luke. Did he just say 'feed me of it'? Of my mouth?!

"Come on Guy, didn't you hear me? I said feed me." I nodded, nervously. I got closer to Luke and put my lips onto his, he opened his mouth and I let the water go through my mouth into his. Our lips parted, and Luke got up from his bed, and locked the door.

"Now, what next?" I didn't have time to respond because Luke was already pulling my head towards his and our lips crashed together. At first, I tried to let go, but Luke was just too irresistible to stop this. I let my mouth open to let a moan escape, but Luke put his tongue into my mouth. I did the same, our slimy muscles fighting for control. After awhile, we stopped gasping for air.

"Lord…why?"

"You lost, right? You shall obey each and every one of my orders. No exception." he said, an evil smile spreading across his adorable face. Of course I would obey his orders, no exception. I felt a bulk in between my legs, and my pants felt tighter. I blushed at this and Luke seemed to notice. He crawled to my ear and said in a husky voice.

"Is something wrong? You seem very…hot" and he licked my earlobe. I felt my face turn cherry red, and Luke chuckled lowly.

"I…uh…I need to, um, go to the b-bathroom" I said. Damn, Luke could be really sexy when he wanted to.

"I don't think so" Before I could complain Luke was already pulling me into a kiss again. My lips felt hot with his, and soon enough, I was on top of Luke, on his bed. He took my brown vest off and my gloves too. I hesitated, but I took his white jacket off, taking his black top too. I licked his nipple, while caressing the other one with my thumb and forefinger. Luke let out moans of pleasure. I ceased what I was doing to look up at my Lord.

"Lord, this is not right, we shouldn't be doing this" I realized it was a bit late to say this.

"Guy, I'm only doing this for a reason, don't you understand?" It took me a while to see what was actually happened. Did Luke just confess to me? Am I dreaming?

"Lord…do you really…love me?" I asked without looking at his eyes. He raised my chin and I found myself staring at his aquamarine eyes.

"Guy," he looked at me. He was dead serious, "I Love You" Three words, all it took were three words to let all my self-control slip away from my hands. I took Luke's mouth with mine, roughly this time. I moved from his mouth to his jaw line leaving butterfly kisses on the way. I stopped on his neck, I kissed it sucking gently, leaving a mark. I took my shirt off and tossed it in a corner of the room, no where to be seen. I went back to Luke, and started my way down his chest, to his six-pack abs. I stopped at his pants to look at him; his face was crimson red like his hair, and he was panting already.

"Guy…stop teasing" he said. I unbuckled his belt and unzipped his black pants to reveal a large bulk under his boxers, which I took off with my mouth. I stared at the erection and teased the tip with my tongue. Luke let a moan escape and I took his length in my mouth.

"Ahhhh!" I smirked, Luke sounded almost like a girl. I started to suck on his member, going faster every time. I wanted Luke to scream his lungs out crying my name,

"Guy…oh, fuck, yes Guy" I could sense Luke reaching climax, so I sucked harder and faster.

"Ngh…Ahhhhh!" Luke reached his climax in my mouth and I swallowed his cum with a smirk on my face.

"Mmmmm Luke, you taste so good," I said huskily in his ear, "Ready for round 2?" Luke pulled me into a kiss. "I'll take it as a yes" I said, gently biting his earlobe. I pulled Luke into a kiss and I took my pants off, pulling my boxers with it, without parting my lips. Luke pulled back, and I put three of my fingers in his mouth, so he sucked on them. When I was satisfied, I let them go, and I inserted two digits into his behind.

"Ahhh!" Luke let moans escape while I pushed and pulled my fingers. Luke was prepared, so I positioned myself and let my tip inside him. Luke made a frown of pain, but relaxed, so I let my whole length in. At first I went slowly but when Luke started to moan in pleasure, I went faster.

"Guy…Guy! More, Guy I want…more!" This made me go wild, making my thrusts faster and deeper. I hit Luke special spot and he jerked his hips up, wanting more.

"Again Guy, right…there" he was begging me! I did it again and again when I felt myself tighten, I was coming. Luke was coming too, because he was almost screaming my name now. Another thrust and we both reached climax at the same time. I rolled so I was on Luke's side.

"Guy?"

"Yeah?"

"I love you" Luke told these words so easily, I didn't know how to respond. I felt someone sobbing. So this was Luke's sensible side. "You don't…like me do you" he said, tears running down his cheeks. I held his face in my hands.

"Lord, you are my one and only. I…I lov…I love you" I said, blushing. I felt him snuggle against my chest, and I pulled him closer. I was still shocked for Luke's confession. But it didn't matter, Luke is mine now, and nothing will tear us apart.


End file.
